Their first kiss!
by CodeRomance
Summary: Ginny can't tell Harry! and Harry can't tell Ginny until one day they say screw it! i'm telling her...him! my first harry potter fic plz R


_(A/N): My first Harry Potter FanFic! Thanks to jug viris for the inspiration and faith in me that I can write it! Thank you! Hope you like!_

They stared at each other. This was the first time they had ever met and all they could do is stare at each other. Of course this was before everything got complicated. Before Harry faced Voldermort for the first time. Before Harry saved her, before he meet his godfather, before Cedric died, and well before a lot of things. Ginny was a year younger then Harry and had a major crush on him. Harry, well, he didn't have a crush on her. He just stared at her because of her flaming red hair. He couldn't believe how red it was. He had just met the Weasley's for the first time as he was trying to find Platform 9 ¾. They helped him find it and him and Ron became best friends that day. Ginny, well, to Harry she was just Ron's little sister. Sure he saved her from Voldermort in his second year but it wasn't because he liked her, liked her. It was because she was Ron's little sister.

So years past and Ginny tried to get over her crush for Harry. Every time she was around him she stuttered and blushed. She couldn't talk or anything, not to him. Finally she asked Hermione what she should do. Hermione told her that she should just be herself. Don't try to impress him or anything just be yourself and relax when he's around. So she did and it worked. Well, sort of. She still liked Harry, very much in fact. But she could talk to him now without stuttering or blushing, but nothing she did to make her crush for him go away, worked. She dated other guys; she avoided him like the plague, but nothing worked. She still had the biggest crush on him in the world. She didn't know why. Most girls liked him because he was famous and rich, but Ginny knew she still would have liked him without those things.

Finally, one day, Ginny decided enough was enough. She was going to tell Harry that she liked him and if he didn't like her that way, as she was sure he didn't, she would just say, "Ok I'm done thank you for being honest," and she would walk away.

Well after she made the resolve to do that it took another year before she could get the guts to actually do it. She told Hermione that what she was going to and Hermione said "You go girl!" and so she did. Well, she was going to. Today after she goes into the common room and drags him out to the lake. Then she's going to.

Now, Harry, he was having a conflict of his own. First he had a crush on this girl. Cho was her name. Stupid name, really, but he liked her. It didn't work though, because well, she liked someone else. Of course then he died and all Cho did was cry and Harry didn't know what to do with crying girls. So he gave it up, in fact he gave it up for all girls because he decided that if they liked him, it wasn't because of him, but of his fame and fortune. Well, until 6th year anyway, then it was unavoidable. He liked Ginny. Now you're probably thinking that this was great because Ginny liked him too. Except it wasn't great because she was Ron's little sister and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ron. But, then, he couldn't ignore his feelings for Ginny either. It was sooo hard that year because Ginny was dating Dean Thomas and every time him and Ron found them snogging, Harry wanted to hex Dean so bad. But, he held it in. It was hard, one the hardest things he ever had to do, besides Voldermort. So one day Harry decided screw it, he was going to tell Ginny that he loved her. Now this is even bigger than what Ginny felt. Or was it? It took his entire 6th year to finally tell Ginny how he felt. Well almost the entire year but not quite.

**The Gryffindor Common Room:**

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she walked through the portrait door.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled when he saw her.

Everyone looked at them. They had never done that before and everyone thought that maybe, maybe they were mad about something with the other.

"I have to tell you something!" they both said at the same time. They looked confused.

"You have to tell me something?" they both said at the same time. Then they laughed.

"Yes," Ginny murmured, "I have to tell you something."

"Uh, let's go down to the lake then." Harry said, becoming nervous all the sudden.

"Um, ok," Ginny glanced around. _Oh bother, _she thought, _how am I going to tell him? _She met Hermione's eyes. Hermione nodded. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny. He was confused. He looked at Hermione.

"What's up with them?" he asked. Hermione just shrugged.

Ginny pulled Harry through the door and dragged him down to the lake. She sat on a rock and looked Harry.

"Sooo what did you want to tell me?" Harry asked.

Ginny gulped, _it's now or never, _she thought. "Well I'm going to tell you this and if you don't like it oh well, I don't care and I'll just walk away and you can forget I ever told you ok?"

"Um, ok." He looked at her nervously.

"Harry," she said not looking at him, "I like you and not as friend or a big brother. I mean I really, really like you. In fact it's more than like, it's, well never mind. " She looked up at him. "I've had a crush on you forever and I'm sick and tired of not being able to be around you and not well, just grrr! And no I don't like you because you're famous or because you have money. I just like you because you're, you. I know this is kind of a shock but I have to know if you like me too."

Harry looked at Ginny. He was shocked. He couldn't believe she had a crush on him. "Ginny," she looked at him, "I'm sorry I don't like you-"

"Oh well I figured that was how it was…" she trailed off and looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, I love you." he said. "I love YOU, Ginny." She looked up. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"WHAT?" she asked shocked, " but I thought you just said that you didn't like me. I don't understand!" she looked away again.

"Yes Ginny I said that and I don't like you, I LOVE you!" he said firmly. "That's different then liking, Ginny."

"I-I guess it is. Oh Harry do you really?" she cried looking up at him as fresh tears poured down her face.

"Yes, Ginny I do! I love you. I realized that well I guess I always known deep down, but it only just surfaced this year. But then you were dating Dean and every time I saw you guys kissing, I, well, I hated it! And then I couldn't get the guts to tell you. So today I was going to tell you and the hell with whether you liked me or loved me too!"

"Oh Harry!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Harry hugged her back. He pulled her up and just savored the moment. _Oh how he loved her_ he thought.

**Back in the Common Room:**

"What is going on down there?" Ron asked as everyone crowded around the window overlooking the lake.

"They're hugging," said Hermione. "Looks like he agreed with her."

"What do you mean 'agreed with her?'" Ron asked confused

"Oh never mind Ron you are sooo dense!" Hermione laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Just that Ron, just that!"

**Back at the lake:**

"Harry?" Ginny said, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"Yes Ginny?"

"What are we going to tell Ron?"

"Ah…good question." He looked up at the window to the common room. He saw Ron and Hermione and everyone looking out the window at them. "Well I guess it doesn't matter." And he leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh!" The sound got cut off by his kiss. Ginny moaned and kissed him back. _He sure knows how to kiss _she thought.

_Wow she sure knows how to kiss, _he thought_. It must be all that practice with Dean and Michael. Grr not a pleasant thought! _Harry growled into the kiss. Ginny moaned some more.

"**HARRY**!" shouted Ron from the window. Hermione had to srain him from running out of the common room.

"Uh oh!" said Ginny and Harry together. They looked at each other and shrugged. " Oh well, he'll get over it!"

"Harry? I love you too!" Harry kissed her again and all they could hear was Ron's yelling in the background.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HARRY**!"

**THE END!**

_(A/N): So what do you all think I hope you like and plz R&R! CodeRomance_


End file.
